Plebs
Plebs Plebs potocznie nazywany pospólstwem jest najliczniejszym i najgorzej wyedukowanym stanem. Występuje we wszytkich krainach Continentem Circularis. Zależnie od regionu stanowi od ok 50 do 99.9% populacji. Jest grupą społeczną całkowicie otwartą, a w jego obrębie można spotkać przedstawicieli wszystkich ras. Plebs gromadzi się na terenach wiejskich, aczkolwiek powszechnie występuje również w miastach i na terenach wojskowych (choć nikt go tam nie zapraszał). Cechami dystynktywnymi są: niepiśmienność, wiara w zabobony, Obyczajowość plebsu Plebejusze przejawiają ogromną tendencję do mitologizowania wszystkich wydarzeń oraz odczytywania ich w sposób do bólu dosłowny. W oczach wyższych sfer słynie z kompletnego braku poczucia humoru, nie posiada skłonności do jakichkolwiek refleksji i jest niehonorowy. Duchowieństwo wszelkich religii, z wyjątkiem lokalnych wierzeń plemiennych, próbuje edukować prosty lud, by ten porzucił zabobony i nauczył się rozumieć wykwintne metafory zawarte w świętych tekstach. Działania te, choć szlachetne, są skazane na niepowodzenie, gdyż wśród plebsu istnieje wyraźna pogarda wobec wartości intelektualnych, a szczególnie umiejętności czytania i pisania. Te ostatnie uznawane są za bałwochwalstwo i nieraz traktuje się je jako zniewolenie myśli poprzez zapisanie jej, zdaje się, że w tej materii jak i wielu innych plebejuszom wydaje się że "wiedzą lepiej niż jacyś zniewieściali jajogłowi w długich szatach". Najczęściej spotykane zabobony - Magowie czerpią swą moc od demonów z którymi zawarli pakt, służą im by przejąć kontrolę nad światem, o ile już tego nie uczynili. - To co napisane jest w tekstach religijnych jest dokładnym opisem historycznym. (Zazwyczaj plebejusze twierdzą, że nie było niczego przed narodzinami założyciela/proroka religii którą wyznają.) - Nie trzeba uczyć się czytać, trzeba po prostu to robić, wszystko zależy od dobrego wyczucia. - Jeżeli kury przestają się nieść, a mleko zsiadło to trzeba ukarać miejscową czarownicę. - W każdej wsi powinna być czarownica pełniąca rolę wyroczni. Musi cechować się umiejętnościami magicznymi i być idealnym kozłem ofiarnym. - Bogowie opuścili świat, dlatego chwalmy , bo da nam więcej szczęścia. (Paradoksalnie plebs jest bardzo przywiązany do religijnej obrzędowości, nie przeszkadza mu to jednak w osobistym nieprzestrzeganiu nakazów. Mimo to bierze udział w zbiorowym egzekwowaniu surowych kar.) - Koniec świata jest bliski, trzeba na niego się przygotowywać. (W oczach plebsu jest to najważniejsze święto ruchome) - Należy obgadywać sąsiadów, bo robią to samo gdy my tego nie robimy. Więc gdy się mówi za ich plecami, oni nie będą nam tego robić. - Od czytania się głupieje. Księgi wysysają rozum a od patrzenia na litery można oślepnąć. - Nigdy nie kupuj kozy na promocji bo kociej mordy można dostać. Plebs a wulgaryzmy Nazywanie swoich oponentów "plebsem" należy do normy we wszystkich stronach światach i zdaje się być jednym z najbardziej uniwersalnych i powszechnych wulgaryzmów. Każdego dnia dowód tego daje m.in. Renata Krieglieben jak i wiele innych znacznych person. Komentarze O sobie: "Ja ni wim co się z ludziomy dzieje. Kiedyś było lepij." ~ Bidoikos, cesarski poddany z wsi Tłuste Kofty. "Mój panie, ta koza tylko szczaw żarła, i w beczce mieszkała, jak to podatek?? Może jakaś dotacja na rozwój nowych... eeee... tenoklogi!" ~ Suchogniew, Schwartzbergerski chłop z podgrodzia Oberzoeskiego. Specjaliści w temacie: "Dzień doby kochani, poczciwe ludzie, nie to co te kozie wory za strugą mieszkające, murów na włościach nie stawiają. Ino w kasztelu tylko. Ale te dziady z wsi pobudowali je wszędzie. Ino tylko kamienie rozrzucone były, a oni wszystko zabrali. Teraz mangonella błogosławiona nie ma!" ~ Baron Conon zwany żarłocznym. "Plebsiarze nie znają się na rządzeniu, bo po prostu się nie urodzili do tego. Oni nie mogą. Nie mogą po porstu zdzierżyć swojej głupoty i chamstwa ryje swoje wkładając do nie swojego koryta. Świnie same i wieprze. Tłutste i tłustsze w miarę pochłaniania tego co moje. Miasto jest moje, a plebs niech się buja." ~ Renata Krieglieben "Oni nie wiedzą co to szacunek ludzi dworu. Mój tata im pokaże" ~ Drako von DrakenhausKategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Nacje Kategoria:Stany